The present invention relates to a system and method that automatically recognizes a vehicle, determines if parts of the vehicle are functioning properly, and displays this information to the driver at various positions in the service station. Additionally, other promotional information about the customer or the vehicle can be tracked or displayed.
In this manner, the customer can decide the necessity or frequency of vehicle maintenance, and whether to make purchases based on the promotional information displayed.